The present invention concerns cable and chain stops used to prevent a cable or chain from being advanced into a hoist housing when the wind up drum is suddenly stopped at its highest point. The cable or chain can possibly become tangled as the cable or chain can jump off the wind up drum. This is a particular problem with air balancing hoists which operate at high speeds.
A stop element often used is a plastic ball having a hole through which the hoist cable passes. A crimped cable fitting limits the extent to which the cable can be advanced into the hoist housing, the stop ball being pressed against the perimeter of the opening.
The need to crimp a fitting to the cable is inconvenient as it requires special crimping equipment, which may not be available at the location of the hoist.
In addition, a stop is also sometimes needed for a hoist using chain, and conventional stop balls have not heretofore been conveniently attachable to chain.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple means of attachment of a stop element to either a cable or chain which does not require special crimping.